


I'll Die For You

by Tammypage



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE Draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammypage/pseuds/Tammypage
Summary: The story of your life where you just happy or were you? You love your family yes but as you turn 18 your family thought it was time for you to marry. You thought you could pick your true love only for them to pick your true love for you. You meet someone so sweet and kind only to be stuck with someone who just going to use you for power. Will you ever get the one true love? Or will it turn into a nightmare were you just rather die.





	I'll Die For You

You woke up with smile on your face, knowing that today was the day for you to meet your future husband. You got out of bed getting ready for the party for later on the day. Your parents who are Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were the ones setting up the party just for you. It’s nice and all, but just for once in your life can they just let you date who you want or hang out with who you want that would be nice. You want down to eat breakfast with your parents who’s happy for tonight’s event. You sat down with a smile knowing your going to enjoy not only your favorite breakfast, but knowing that you can finally pick who you want to enjoy your life with.

“Good morning my little princess, how did you sleep?” Triple H said with smile on his face while Stephanie sat down next to him both looking at you. “I slept fine dad thanks. I just want to know who’s my future husband going to be.” You mother smiled as she look at her husband. “Oh I know your going to love who he is.” You look at them both confuse on what she said. “Mom, Dad what are you guys talking about?” They both look at each other then at you then sigh, “Sweetheart your mother and I just meet someone who we believe is right for you.” Your father said. “Yes my dear his a great man plus he loves our work and we thought yeah his just right for you.” You shook your head as you slam your hands on the table, as you got up to walk away from them tears ready to burst out. Both Step and Hunter look at each other as Step got up trying to catch up with you.

“Sweetheart please just listen to me.” She said trying to catch up with you. “No just leave me alone mom I don’t wanna talk to you please just leave me alone.” You said as walk to the back yard now crying. Your mother walk right behind you as you cross your arms looking down. “Oh Y/N, I’m so sorry, but your father thought he was right for you.” She wrap her arms around you like a mother would do when there child is sad. “No mom I thought I can choose this time me! Not you not dad just me.” Your mother hugged you real tight as you cried hard. “I’m sorry sweetheart, but we just wanted you to be happy that’s all.” She told you. You turn to look at your mom with puffy red eyes. “Mom I love you, but this is my life my future and you both ruined it by picking a husband already?” Step look down as she knew what Hunter did was bad idea. “Mom I know what your trying to do, but I’m not going to enjoy this please just cancel this party please.” You said walking away from her still in tears. Step stood there in the backyard trying to hold back her tears.

The night was here the party was still on even tho you beg both of your parents cancel, but your father said no. You look outside from your balcony seeing all the guest coming in. Even your grandparents. You saw your grandfather looking up at you as he wave at you with a big smile on his face which made you laugh. He walk right in as you walk back into your bedroom. You look at yourself in the body mirror wearing a white and gold ball gown dress. You spin around in your dress as you smiled in it. “I love this dress.” You said to yourself. You heard a knock at your door as it open it was your mother Step. “Hey sweetheart ready for the main event?” She said to you with a smile. You just nodded as you grab the white and gold roses from your bed then you walk out of your room.

  


Your mother walk ahead of you just so she can meet you downstairs. You look at the roses while you was walking seeing how beautiful they were. How the color match your dress with your little gold crown on your head, your eyes shadow making your dress as well everything was just to good so perfect, but deep down inside you were not at all happy. Just then you bump into some tall muscular man. You almost drop your roses but you felt strong hands grabbing them for you as you look up at him. Which you didn’t mean to, but your mind was just not there in the moment. “Oh my I’m so sorry my lady.” This man with a scottish accent said. “ I didn’t mean to do that I was just in a rush to get back to the party that’s all.” He said looking down at you. “No it’s ok, I’m sorry too for now looking were I was going.” You said looking up at him with a small smile. “Oh well I better get going then I don’t want to hold you up. I mean I know who you are I just don’t want to stop ya.” He was about to walk off until you stop him by holding on to his hand. “Hey my name is Y/N Levesque will you know who my father is, but here.” You took one of your roses and then place it in his nice all black front suit pocket. “ I didn’t see you with one so keep that for good luck.” You said to him with smile. “Drew my name is Drew McIntyre my lady and yes I will keep for good luck.” He said with sweet smile that just melted your heart. “I’ll see you Drew.” You said with a smile walking off. Your heart was pounding pretty fast. Did that just happened?

You made it to the living space of the home. Everyone that you knew even your grandparents were talking with your mom and dad. Then your father saw you he raise his hand as he told everyone to quiet it down. “Everyone please welcome my youngest and only daughter in this family Y/N Levesque!” As his hand pointed to where you were standing. Everyone stop and clap their hands together as they all saw you walk right into the room. You nodded your head to everyone as you walk to your father’s side holding the roses in your hand. “Now Y/N me and your mother love you very much.” You nodded your head as you look up at your father. “Now then as well can all tell once again thank you all for coming I know you all can’t wait to see who the man is.” You had smile on your face as your dad pointed to the other side of the door there he was. “Drew?” You said in a whisper. Then he moved over just to show the one man you couldn’t even stand. The one man who never bother saying hi to you, he even bad mouth you around his friends. “Baron Corbin!!” You said yelled as you drop your roses to the ground.

Everyone in the room ether were in shock or just look over at Hunter who look over at Baron. “Yes my dear this man right here.” You look at you father then back at Baron who walk up to you with a smile. “OH Y/N how lovely you look.” He said smiling down at you. You look up at him then you turn running out of the room, away from your parents away from your friends away from the party even away from Baron Corbin.


End file.
